


Why are you here ?

by etrique



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Sex, but not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrique/pseuds/etrique
Summary: Derek is at Stiles' doorstep again. It became a regular thing, ending up there after a fight with Paige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first fic posted. (After spending 7 hours writing 2K words i have even more recognition for fic authors)  
> It's inspired by the beginning scene of a porn. I'm sorry. If you know which one i'm talking about good for you because it's a great one.  
> I don't know how to write smut, so it sucks and it's short, don't come here for smut.  
> (english is not my native language and it's not betaed, so if something sound weird, it's not you, it's me)

Derek ringed the bell. It was 11pm and when the door opened it showed Stiles, dressed in pyjama. Stiles didn’t look surprised to see him at this time of the night. It’s true that it was the third time this month that he showed up unannounced.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Derek was Stiles’ best friend since forever. Stiles became Derek’s best friend much later. With their six years of difference in age, the younger one developed a strong admiration where the older one saw him just as the kid of a family friend. It was when Stiles went away to college in New York that their relationship became more balanced. Derek had left Beacon Hills for New York as soon as he could. Stiles, in need of a room in the city, was offered by Talia Hale to stay with Derek who had a second room in his apartment. Derek wasn’t part of the decision, and when he was announced the new he wasn’t thrilled. Indeed, he was more of a loner. His decision to go live to the other side of the country as far away from what and who he knew is a good demonstration of it. So, the idea of sharing an apartment with one of them wasn’t the idea he had of “getting away”. But her mom used her maternal authority and reminded him of the long support that the Stilinskis brought to his family. She also added that it will be temporary.

It became, of course, permanent. The beginning of the cohabitation was complicated. Stiles was… well, he was Stiles. He could be a little overwhelming, especially for Derek who hadn’t lived with someone for six years. But Derek hadn’t realised how much he had missed the presence of someone in his life, he had cross without realising it the border between alone and lonely. Stiles was overall a great presence to have around you. They started to spend more time together, voluntarily. Instead of going to his room after dinner, Derek would stay in the living room with Stiles, talking about his day, listening to his, reminiscing old childhood memory that they both lived differently, or sometimes just watching Netflix in silence. Derek got use to this presence way more easily than he expected. When, two month since he moved in, Stiles brought up the subject of finding his own place to live, to “get out of Derek feet” as he said, Derek couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming a loud no. At Stiles’ surprised expression, Derek said “I mean, you can stay here, the flat is big enough for two and you pay rent. You have no reason to go try and find a new roommate.”

“I’m not an inconvenience anymore?” said Stiles, smiling.

“I never said you were. It’s nice to have you around.”. After that Derek sat on the couch, avoiding Stiles’ eyes. He hadn’t realised how much and how fast he gotten used and attached to the presence of the younger man around him.

The subject of Stiles moving out never came up again.

When Stiles was in sophomore year, Derek started dating Paige. She was a friend of a colleague. He met her more as a favour than because he was looking for someone. She was sweet, funny. It was easy, he felt like the relationship was moving forward without him having to work on it. It developed very fast and during the summer before Stiles’ Junior year, she asked him to move in with her. Derek liked her, and he thought he loved her, so he said yes. It seemed to him like the logical development of their relationship. It took him one week to get the courage to say to Stiles that he was moving out. He strangely felt bad about leaving. He knew that they wouldn’t live together forever but he felt as if he was abandoning Stiles alone. It didn’t help that the younger man expressed his worry about the quickness of his decision, asked him to really think about it. Of course it made Derek doubt himself, he hadn’t realised how much he valued Stiles’ opinion. But once Derek make a decision he doesn’t back down. He assured Stiles that this is what he wanted. He told him that he could stay in the apartment, that it was his family’s and he could stay as long as he wanted. It was as much his as it was Derek’s. After Stiles offered to leave them the apartment for them, he reassured him that they wanted to live in Paige’s apartment, it was more practical for both of them. The possibility of Paige moving in with Derek hadn’t even been studied. Probably because of Stiles. After a few attempted discussions that Derek shut down, Stiles just told him that he was happy for him and helped him move out at the beginning of September.

Derek had hoped that living with Paige would be the same as living with Stiles, as easy. It wasn’t. It took him a lot of effort to not get irritated by everything and anything. He faked it because he knew that it wasn’t Paige’s fault that he had difficulty to get used to living together. He never took it out on her. But after a few months of living together, she started to get irritable. She would get jealous for no reason, about anyone, even about his relationship with Stiles. Derek knew it was his fault, he was too distant. She was just feeling insecure and he knew that she was right. He was doubting his choice and his relationship more and more. He tried to work on it, he tried to make her trust him again. But they still argued and their arguing often ended with Derek in front of Stiles’ door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles didn’t say anything and just moved out of the way to let him in. He sat in the couch, inviting Derek to seat next to him. He hesitated and then seated at an arm-length from Stiles. They stayed like this for a minute, Derek was looking at his hands resting on his knees. He could feel the eyes of Stiles on him.

“Are you okay?” Stiles finally asked.

“Yeah… she just… it’s just…” Derek didn’t know where to start, he didn’t want Stiles to make it into something that it wasn’t. This time, Paige was angry with him when she found out that the reason he couldn’t meet her for lunch was that he was with Stiles, and not stuck at work. He didn’t tell her because he knew she was going to react badly. He realised after that it was even worse to lie. Of course, that she was going to think that something was wrong if he hides it. He didn’t want to say to Stiles that he was the reason of their dispute. He didn’t want him to feel guilty. “She just brought up a lunch I missed this week and it escalated. It’s nothing serious.”

 “It starting to become a regular thing. You might as well move back in.” Derek looked at Stiles at that. He was offended at the insinuation that he couldn’t do it, live with Paige. Rapidly Stiles added: “I’m sorry I don’t mean to make light of it, it’s just what are you gonna do when you’re married and she kicks you out ?”

“What? I can’t come over once I’m married?” Derek didn’t want to think of marriage. He didn’t thought that Stiles was thinking of Derek marrying Paige.

“Come on you know you’re always welcome here. Even if it wasn’t your apartment.” He smiled softly and looked in Derek’s eyes. He turned away before saying: “It’s … This isn’t working Derek.”

“Can’t we just not talk about it right now?” Derek knew that Stiles had good intention but he was just too tired to even think about Paige and his relationship problems.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired of seeing you go through this. And frankly I’m tired of not being allowed to have anything to say about this.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what to do, okay ? It’s not that easy.”

 “You keep putting it off. Tomorrow she’ll call and apologized and you’ll go back and then three days later you’re going to end up at my front door again.”

“Please. I’m asking you to just lay off me.”

“Why do you keep coming to me if you don’t want to talk about it? Why don’t you just go stay at a hotel ?”

“Actually, I will. Thanks a lot.” Derek said as he stood up. If Stiles wanted him to leave he will leave.

Stiles grabbed his wrist to stop him from going farther. “No… Hey…” he said softly.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t stand to see you go through this. I care about you ok ?” Stiles stood up to be facing Derek. He then brought up his hand to rest on the back of the older man’s neck. His hand was warmer than what Derek expected. He softly brushed the small hair there.  “I care about you.” Stiles approached Derek until he could feel his breath on his lip. “A lot.” And he kissed him. It was a soft kiss, without tongue except for the lick Derek felt as Stiles pulled away.

Derek didn’t move, too shocked to react. But once Stiles’ lips left his he knew that he wanted more, a lot more. His arms hadn’t moved from his side. He putted his hands on the small of Stiles’ back and pulled him toward himself. He pressed a violent, hungry kiss. Stiles responded immediately, putting his other hand next to his other one on Derek’s neck. He didn’t ask Stiles permission to press his tongue in between Stiles’ lips to obtain access. He knew he didn’t had to. He wasn’t thinking anymore, he felt like it was so natural.

Derek pulled Stiles’ waist even closer to his, now both his hands where on Stiles’ waist. It was thinner than what Derek’s expected. He could feel the younger man’s erection on his leg which he pushed between the other one thighs. He could feel his own erection hard against the fabric of his jeans, but he couldn’t even think about the idea of removing his pants. Their lips didn’t separate, except to catch a breath. Even when they pulled away it was to kiss, lick and bite each other jaw, neck, and shoulders. He walked back, pulling Stiles with him. Stiles sat on his lap, pulling them as close as possible from each other. Stiles moved his hip, created friction between their dicks. Derek wanted so much more but was too far gone. They came in their pants, just from the friction. Derek hadn’t come so fast since he was a teenager.

For a long time, they didn’t move; Stiles still on Derek’s lap, his head resting on Derek’s shoulder. When he got down from his high, Derek realised what had happened. He realised that he had just kissed his best friend. He had done more than just kissing. He freaked out. He couldn’t lose the only person he trusted entirely. What if they never go back to what it was before, what if he just destroyed their friendship for a burst of lust. He looked at Stiles who had his eyes closed and seemed peaceful. He probably hadn’t realised yet what Derek did. Derek didn’t want to have to talk with Stiles about how he ruined their relation and they would never be the same. He pulled Stiles from his lap, pushing him on the couch, more brutally than what he wanted. He stood up and without looking at Stiles whom eyes he could feel on his back, he went inside his old room which Stiles never had the time to turn into a guest room.

He left the next morning before Stiles woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it !  
> I'm going to continued it, as soon as i can. I intend to write flashbacks too.  
> Leave any comments if you have them, especially critics. I really want them.  
> (And i don't know how to tag, so if you think a tag should be there, tell me too)  
> XXX


End file.
